1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally concerns a drive assembly, and more particularly relates to the relative movement of two components of a machine tool, with a drive motor and a gear arrangement with two gear trains that can be put under tension relative to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A drive assembly of the general type of this invention is known from German patent 3,704,787, where the torque is transmitted from a drive motor over a pinion to two gear wheels that mesh with it. These gear wheels are each attached to an input shaft of two standard gears with a high step-up or step-down transmission ratio and thus they are each connected over free-wheeling mechanisms that act in opposite directions. The torque is transmitted from the output shafts of the standard gears with attached gear wheels to a gear wheel connected to the output shaft.